Ryou's worst nightmare
by Bakura's crazy dudes
Summary: Bakura is always getting into trouble till oneday the hikari's leave the house and find out their Yami's Have turned to year olds!
1. Chapter 1

Mickell: Beware readers this is a short story.

Brittany: Yep very.

Disclaimers: We own nothing mortals!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Bakura"! Ryou shouted. "What happened to u!" Bakura sat on the floor playing with a fire truck. He was 4 years old again who did this happen! Start from the beginning.

"I'll be back Bakura im going to the grocery stored u need anything?" No Ryou" "okay"

AT THE GROCERY STORE

I wonder if Bakura likes rasins o well he is gonna eat them anyway. As I was walking I ran into Yami."Well hi there Ryou what are u doing?" "Just shopping around for some snacks and healthy food" "Let me guess your tring to make Bakura eat healthy?" "Yeah well listen I have to go before the house catches on fire again" "Oh I rememeber"

FLASHBACK  
"Help me Ryou"! Ryou came runnig and he was shoocked at what he saw."Bakura what did u do!" "I tried to cook?" "U cooked my dog!" " I was tring to make a hotdog." "u don't use a real dog!" "What the hell do u take me for a genius" "no"

FLASHBACK OVER  
"Well bye Yami" Godbye Ryou ." With that Yami went back to his house Ryou to his. Yami stepped inside his house .That's strange why is it so quiet? He wondered to himself. Wher is Yugi? He went into the living room and his big eyes almost popped out of his head.

Mickell: Sorry its ultra short but I have to do something oh yeah Shout outs!

ITS SHOUT OUT TIME!  
NATHAN BIPPUS IS A FK!  
Rei?Jenny is our cool intellegent friend

Please click the blue button to submit we will not continue until we get 1 review.


	2. Chapter 2

**WE'RE BACK!**

**DISCLAMER:FOR TH LAST TIME I DONT OWN NOTHING BUT PLOTS!  
I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ME ME FAMILY AND ILOVEVILYAMIS FOR REVIEWING. THANKS1**

* * *

**"Yugi what happened to u!" "I didmit fo to food away!" Yami smacked his head was he seeing things. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them to find out Yugi was gone! Uh-Oh.**

**WITH MARIK AND HIS YAMI**

**"Someone help!" Marik screamed his Yami was a kid also and was tieing him to a chair."Dat we teach u to mess wit da gweat an powerful Genie!"MAlik said. "What! Your not a gen-" Malik stuck an apple in Mariks mouth."Sucker! I will proceed n cawing my fends. wen i wemember dare number." the little yami said as he ran off to do something bad.**

**WITH BAKURA**

**"Bakurawhere are u?" BAkura clamied to be playing hide and seek with Ryou but before Ryou could respond bakura took off running.**

**"BAkura! Get out her now or you will get a spackin and no desserts for...as long as u r 4!1" Ryou shouted. BAkura was under the table with his invisble string ready to trip up his babysitter. Ryou then fell and tripped and bumped his and was out cold."Yes!" BAkura danced around and broke a lamp."Opps" Then the phone rang.**

**"Who n da word would call her! i mean him." he was talking about ryou.He answered the phone it was no other Than MALIK!  
WITH YAMI AND YUGI**

**"Stay back mister!" Yugi shouted to his Yami."Yugi calm down its me! What happened tou? Y are u four again?" I was always for and wen i gow up im gonna be a mommie." Yugi said. Okay Yami thouhgt. "Please dont get in to any troble"He told Yugi. Yami left to call Ryou but the phone was busy. oh well Bakura proably ploting with Malik again.**

**FLASHBACK**

**"BAkura u might wish to get of the phone now!" "Never Ryou so shut up u take ur girly lookin ass upstairs and read a book!" 2 days later th Phone bill was "2,000 dollars BAKURA!"Ryou shouted. "Got to go im meeting the Ishtars at the BAr"HE screamed then left.**

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**Yami laughed at that thought and went into Yugi's room to find him and he was gone! and there was a note left it said-**

* * *

Mickell Sorry u will have to wait

Joey: there are no shout outs today.

BAkura:Good i have better things todo(loosk Brittany up and down)

Brittany:Please(scared)I please review before i turn out like Ryou was in...well all the BAkura rape ones. BYE!


End file.
